


Spicy countryside art

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hemipenes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: More fanarts!Explicit loving between the husbands. Probably a lot of glowy angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Couch sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet loving 💛


	2. Lightning strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glowy angel makes for a great nightlight when the power is out!


	3. More to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale makes an interesting discovery. 
> 
> (CW : Hemipenes)


	4. Booty




	5. Intimacy




	6. Glowing angel




	7. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [@Jars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars)
> 
> Poor overwhelmed noodle needs to be comforted 💛🐍


	8. Lazy intimacy




	9. Early morning




	10. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing, what these new corporations can do!


End file.
